Total Drama Action Redux
by DevinWash97
Summary: Two days after the events of the first season, fourteen (later fifteen) contestants participate in another season for another shot at 1,000,000. They participate in movie-theme challenges in two teams until one contestant wins the money.


Boys: DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Owen, Trent

Girls: Beth, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay

"Last season on Total Drama Island!" A familiar host began voice-only, as the recap begins showing the scenes from last season's finale and special, "Owen and Gwen battled it out for one-hundred thousand dollars. In the end, Owen, a super-sized guy, won a super-sized check, but then gave it all for the chance to win one-million big ones! With a million smackeroos stuff in a briefcase, our twenty-two campers set off on the Race for the Case! Until the case was eaten by an alligator, then a shark." The host laughed for a moment. "I bet you they didn't see that one coming!" He laughed a little bit again. "Now the fourteen who the closest to winning, have been given the chance to win another million dollars!" The host chuckled. "Actually, it's the same money." The recap ends and the scene cuts to a film lot as the host, Chris McLean, the man with black hair, wearing a shell necklace around his neck, navy blue shirt pockets, khaki jeans and blue and white shoes, was walking on a small road with a trailer and buildings which most likely were fake behind him. "They've been instructed to report to an old film lot with a whole new set of challenges. Forty-two days, fourteen castmates, one heck of a lot of cash! Welcome to, Total Drama Action!"

A pale of bare hands holding a clapperboard appears inches in front of the camera. The clacker was clapped a moment later.

 **Opening Theme**

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be_

[Owen, who was wearing his orange swim trunks, was swimming underwater, not noticing the shark behind him opening its mouth, but the chubby guy lets out a fart which caused the gas to get in its mouth and the shark coughs it out as the camera pans out of the water.]

 _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

[The camera cuts to Harold who was doing martial arts on a surfboard which was hooked up on the pool. In the backdrop was a cloudy sky. A moment later, the dweeb starts dodging many seagulls that were shooting at him, until one of them knocked him down in the pool. The person who was shooting the seagulls was Duncan, who was laughing at Harold's misfortune, holding a gatling gun with seagulls in it. He stopped laughing with his eyes widened and looked at his girlfriend, Courtney, who was glaring at him. The couple started making out for a few seconds and then grinned at each other.]

 _I wanna be famous._

[The camera flies off between the couple and stops for a moment showing a Sasquatchanakwa wearing a pink dress, a feather boa, and boater running towards the left.]

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

[The camera cuts to the beach set where Beth, who was wearing her swimsuit and wearing sunglasses, was relaxing on a beach chair. Between her were two sharks who were also wearing sunglasses and relaxing on beach chairs. Beth smiles, revealing her teeth and shows that she was no longer wearing braces from last season.]

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

[The camera cuts the confessional were Justin was holding a hand mirror, while a pair of bare hands was applying him some make-up on his face. The model turned his head as another pair of bare hands applied him with hair spray. Unfortunately, he gets sprayed in the eyes which caused him to wince in pain, covering one on his eyes with his other hand.]

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day._

[The camera cuts to Heather and Leshawna who were both standing on pillars holding a jousting stick. Heather had the blue cushion, while Leshawna had the orange cushion. Heather gives Leshawna several blows, but the black girl gives her just one blow which knocked the queen bee's wig on her head.]

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_  
[The camera cuts to the kitchen where the wig fell into the pot filled with some sort of soup as Chef Hatchet, the co-host, picks it up. The chef shrugged and placed it on the table. DJ, who was stirring a pot of rotten potatoes, takes look at the pot. He grabs a small bottle from his workspace and sprinkles it in the pot, then takes a taste of it and smiles. The camera cuts to Lindsay inside a control room watching a scene on a monitor. She looks at the keyboard for a brief second and then looks at the monitor again. The blonde girl presses a button without looking at the keyboard which caused the building on the screen to explode as she winces at that moment.]

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

[The camera cuts to outside where the bear, whose face was covered in soot, was standing where building was moments earlier. Izzy ran up to the screen and waved at the camera. She stopped for a moment and looked at bear. The bear roared at the crazy girl, but she just stared at it. However, Izzy roared back at the bear, causing it to get scared and ran away as Izzy chase after it. The camera cuts to a limousine where Izzy and the bear ran past it.]

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

[The rear window of the limousine rolls down showing Gwen inside as the goth smiles at the camera. From the outside of the limousine was her boyfriend Trent who seen smiling at her as Gwen smiles back at him. The musician moments later opens the door, gesturing his arm at the red carpet behind him. Multiple pairs of arms were leaning towards the camera, taking pictures wildly with their cameras until the camera comes to the stage where Chris, wearing a blue tuxedo, was standing at the podium with a smile on his face as he opens an envelope.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

[The host turned his head and stopped smiling when the notices Chef, who was wearing a pink transparent dress, was holding a tray of Gilded Chris Awards with a frown on his face. Chris just purses his lips and rolls his eyes, ignoring the angry glare he received from the co-host. The camera pulls back where image was now on a big screen. The camera pans down to Geoff and Bridgette who were about to kiss until they realize that they're on camera. The camera zooms out to reveal all twenty-two contestants, sitting on each side of the tiered couches at the place that looks like a talk show. On the left side of the tiered couch sitting on the top row are DJ, Tyler, Lindsay and Owen. The contestants who were sitting on the bottom row were Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Trent and Gwen. On the right side of tiered couch sitting on the top row are Izzy, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel and Eva. The contestants who were sitting on the bottom row were Sadie, Katie, Justin, Beth and Heather. Geoff and Bridgette were sitting in a couch in the middle below the large monitor that still showed Chris and Chef. A few moments later, the screen statics until it shows the Total Drama Action logo.]

* * *

The camera fades on a close up of a round sewer with steam billowing out of it until it zooms out showing the entrance of the abandoned film lot. Surprisingly, the chain-link gates were open and the guardhouse was unattended, but the boom barriers were down. Moments later, a bus which was little dirty pulls up at the entrance of the film lot with a halt before the rear fender fell off. The doors were open and first person who step off the bus was Duncan, a boy who was wearing a cream colored undershirt to go with a black t-shirt with a skull logo over it, a black wristband on his right wrist, blue jean shorts, and red and cream colored sneakers, a mohawk which was dyed green, a unibrow with a piercing on the right side, as well as piercings on his ears and nostril, and a soul patch. He was carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder.

The delinquent sniffs the air and said, "Man, I miss the smell of the city!". He walks out of the bus followed by Leshawna, an African-Canadian girl with a beauty mark on her face, a black ponytail which was possibly weave, large hoop earrings, a cream colored shirt with a line of kumquats, blue jeans, and brown sandals, carrying her luggage looking around the film lot, Harold, a boy with glasses, red hair, a little of red facial hair on his chin, a pink undershirt with a blue t-shirt with a hamburger logo over it, olive green pants and blue and cream colored shoes with a little green in it, wearing a gray backpack over his shoulders playing with his Rubik's cube, Gwen, a pale girl with black hair with teal highlights, teal lipstick, a black shirt with blue and dark green sleeves, a black skirt with blue pockets, black leggings, and long black boots carrying her luggages, and Heather, an Asian girl with a red top, khaki short shorts, flip flops, and a wig due to that her hair was shaved off last season, as well as carrying her luggage.

They tried to get out the bus, but they nearly ran into each other. Heather glares at Gwen and said "Step off!"

"You step off!" Gwen angrily shot back at her. The two girls growled at each other until they were pushed out causing Gwen to bump into Harold, breaking his Rubik's cube and the dweeb to bump into Leshawna and fell to the ground.

"Ow! Sorry Leshawna." Harold said as the pieces of his Rubik's cube fell right on his head.

"No harm done!", The black girl replied. The doors on the bus were closed at zoomed off leaving a cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust disappears, the shot now shows all fourteen contestants. Owen, a blonde haired boy with a white t-shirt with a turquoise maple leaf on it; Izzy, an orange haired with a dark green two piece bathing suit, and a light green sarong; DJ, a muscular black boy, wearing a white skullcap on his head, and olive green t-shirt with the orange capital 'D' on it; Trent, a black haired boy with a light green shirt with a black handprint on it and camo sleeves; Geoff, a blonde haired boy with a cowboy hat on his head and an unbutton pink shirt that shows his abs; Bridgette, a girl with blonde hair with a ponytail wearing a light blue jacket; Lindsay, another blonde haired girl with a blue bandana on her hair; Beth, a girl with brown hair with a side ponytail and glasses; Justin, a Hawaiian boy with black hair and an dark olive green t-shirt; and of course, the five contestants who were already seen on-camera. "Where is everybody?", Leshawna asked.

"Uh, maybe we got off on the wrong stop?" Gwen suggested.

"That broken down bus only had one stop," Justin said.

Heather was dusting herself until she heard what Justin said with her eyes widened in shock. "I'm not hanging around here!" She exclaimed.

"You're gonna give up the chance of a million big ones?" Leshawna asked her enemy with a smirk on her face and rolled her eyes, "Hmph, that's a lot of hair weaves!"

Heather was gonna say something until she notices her bald head, "Guess I can stay for a bit," She said with no choice and puts the wig back on her head.

"Face it!" Beth said cheerfully, "The money's the reason we all put up with Chris!"

"Beth! You got your braces off! Nice!" Trent pointed out.

The wannabe giggled, "Thanks!"

"Hot as ever!", Justin said as he checked himself with the reflection of Beth's teeth until Leshawna pulls him away and walks to her.

"You look fi-i-ine, girl!" Leshawna smiled.

"You really do!" Gwen added.

"You are totally on your way to looking the part of my new BFF!" Lindsay gushed. "That's my new Best French Friend! I'm so moving to French when I win!"

"My mom said, my world would totally open up when I got my braces off." Beth said, "She was right! I'm going to France!"

"Yay!" Beth and Lindsay exclaimed as they start jumping excitedly until they hear two honks which caught everyone's attention which was from Chris who was in a golf cart behind the wheel with a long passenger tram connected to it.

"Dude, it's about time!", Duncan said.

"Hop on, everyone!" Chris called. "Come on, people! Sheesh! We haven't got all day! This cart's rented by an hour!"

Owen looked bored until he noticed that his Izzy was missing, turns around and notices her. "Izzy! Run!"

The crazy girl was just whistling with her arms behind her back.

Owen slapped his forehead and shrugged with a smile on his face, "I mean, Kaleidoscope!"

Izzy hears the unofficial name and turns her head around, "No one leaves E-Scope behind!" She beats her chest like a gorilla, lets out a Tarzan-like yell, and then runs after the tram. She did two frontflips and finally leaps in the vehicle. Owen sighs in relief.

"Welcome to the set of Total Drama Action!" Chris announced pointing with both hands to the screen. Everyone is at the numbered sets. "This season's hottest reality show will be shot here, on an abandoned film lot!"

Lindsay gasped excitedly, "Does this mean we're gonna be in the movies?"

"No," Chris said fixing his rear-view mirror, "It means you're gonna be on TV, and don't interrupt me! Ever!" He flicks Lindsay's nose afterwards.

"Oops, sorry," The blonde girl apologized.

"Apology accepted," Chris said, without looking at Lindsay. Chris and the contestants were now at the western set. "You'll be the next six weeks here, competing against each other in challenges and rewards. All for the chance to win some monster cash!"

"Yeah, baby!" Owen exclaimed, "I gonna win me another chance of moolah!"

"Shush! What did I say earlier?" Chris said in an annoyed tone. Owen pretends to zip his lips and throws the "zipper" away. "Like last season, one team will win, and the other team will watch one of their own make their way down the dreaded Walk of Shame, to the Lame-o-sine." Chris presses a red button on this dashboard and windows of his section rolled up as they just passed through the cloud of exhaust fumes coming from a sputtering, run-down limousine, with bull horns on the hood, which caused the contestants to hack and cough as they were taken through the smog.

"Could we sprung for a better ride?" Trent asked.

Chris presses the button on his dashboard again as the windows of his section were rolled back down. "No," The host answered bluntly. "Now since we don't have outhouse to dump your deepest, darkest secrets in," This caused the contestants to be worried about this. "you'll dish the dirt in our new make-up confessional!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Lindsay)**

Lindsay: (Excitedly) "Oh my gosh. A whole trailer full of make-up?!" (A hand from off-screen offered her some lipstick, but the bombshell waves it away) "Oh, sorry, I don't use that brand."

* * *

Chris and the contestants were now at the tent.

"To left is the craft services tent. Catered by Chef", Chris said. Suddenly, a crash was heard inside the tent and the chef was holding a cleavage in his hand chasing after a raccoon. While the contestants looked shocked or horrified, Lindsay takes out a camera and was going to take a picture of it, unfortunately, Chris stomps on the gas pedal which caused the bombshell to fall back into her seat with a scream. "If you survive Chef, you'll have to make it through our dramatic award ceremony!"

They were now at a large amphitheater where the vehicle passes it by. "Where all but one loser will receive," The camera cuts to a close up of one of the statues. A "Gilded Chris Award!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gwen)**

Gwen: "The Gilded Chris?" (Laughs for a moment) "What a narcissist! Don't get me wrong, I still want one!"

* * *

"You're done now, dude?" Geoff asked, looking bored.

"I have an eject button," Chris said, "and I'll use it!"

The party boy's eyes widened in shock, "Please, continue," He said.

The tram was now passing through the space set.

"Whoa, cool! Is this a dream?" Harold asked.

"No, Harold, it is not!" Chris answered. "But you may soon wish it was! A few months ago, this lot is home to a high budget monster movie, until the star began experiencing some, uh...difficulties?"

Lindsay gasped in shock and asked, "Oh no. Did she have like...a mental breakdown?"

"Actually," Chris corrected, "The star wasn't a her, or a him, it was an animatronic monster!" The camera shows a few shots of large bite marks in the buildings and a tree.

Gwen looked around the buildings with a shocked look on her face. "What happened to it?" She asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gwen)**

Gwen: (Sighs) "In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have asked that question."

* * *

The goth girl's question was answered when a roar was heard that caused the contestants to cringe and cover their ears.

"Come on, dudes! He's yanking our chains!" Duncan said. Unfortunately, the punk was wrong when a scaly green-yellow tail with orange spikes knocks down a radio tower. Chris slammed the breaks on the tram to skid to a halt.

"Whoa!" Trent exclaimed.

"Dude!" Geoff exclaimed. DJ just screamed as the tram finally skids to a halt. The contestants leaned on either side of the vehicle as they saw that the radio tower was sticking upside down in front of the tram.

"Since we're on a film lot," Chris said as the contestants leaned back into the tram, "This season's challenges will be based on movie genres. Today's genre," The monster roared in the distance, "The Monster Movie!" The host laughs. "Duh!" The monster walked right past the tram which made the contestants gasped. DJ stammered for moment until he fainted.

"DJ!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Oh boy..." Duncan groaned.

Chris gets out of the tram with a pointer and poked the unconscious DJ in the chest twice, but there was no response. "Down for the count! But don't worry, he's gonna be okay!" The host said. He then turned around to the rest of the contestants. "For your first challenge, everyone must from here to the cast trailer, while our state-of-the-art monster prevents your every move," Chris laughs for a moment. "Chef is kindly offered to control the beast". Inside a dark tent, Chef dressed in motion capture suit stomping around in front of three monitors is actually controlling the monster.

"Aaaaand, Action!" The host announced, but none of the contestants moved. "Uh, that means go." He told them and the contestants quickly fight their way out of the tram.

"Me first!" Heather shouted.

"Out of my way!" Trent shouted as he shoved Heather out of his way.

"Hi-yah!" Harold shouted as he karate chopped Trent, making the musician fall to the floor. However, the dweeb was thrown by Duncan.

"Move it or lose it!" The delinquent shouted. Harold flew past Chris with a crash off-screen which made the host winced and the dweeb shouted in pain. Duncan and Geoff ran past Chris afterwards.

"This is gonna be a long season." The host said, then Duncan and Geoff ran past him carrying an unconscious DJ; Geoff by his head, Duncan by his legs, followed by Harold.

At the beach set, the contestants except the unconscious DJ were running and screaming in a group. The monster walked through the set and stomped on a sandcastle, leaving a large three-clawed footprint in the sand.

"Oh baby! Did you see that?" Owen told Izzy. The oaf stopped afterwards, "That thing is huge!"

He turned his head towards his girlfriend who was only standing there when a giant green-yellow claw appeared behind her which the crazy girl didn't notice. "Izzy! Duck, duck!" Owen shouted.

Izzy cackled, "Goose!" The monster's hand then came down which catapult the psycho girl to a cherry picker. "Wheee! Do it again!" She shouted. Owen shook his head in terror, meaning that he doesn't want her to do it again. The monster walked towards Izzy and grabbed her with both hands.

"IZZY!" Owen screamed in horror as the monster takes his girlfriend away. The monster makes it to an inflatable castle set up next to the trailers. Once the monster is near the inflated castle, it drops Izzy in there. The crazy girl bounced back up while cackling until she landed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

Owen: (Quietly; Looking around the room) "Maybe the monster won't find me in here. I love Izzy, not like love love, but I think she's amazing. I just wished she noticed me and not that dumb monster. How can I compete with it?! Sure we're both big and we both eat a lot, but it's really tall."

* * *

At the beach set where Gwen and Trent were running through the set. The monster came back after taking Izzy to the inflatable castle. The couple noticed it and skid to a halt.

"How we're supposed to find the actor's trailer anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Follow the good looking people!" Justin called, running past them.

"Yeah, follow Justin!" Beth shouted in agreement, running after him. Gwen and Trent both shrugged and ran off afterwards.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Geoff, still carrying the unconscious DJ with Bridgette running next to Geoff. The surfer girl grabbed her boyfriend's jaw, "Hey, you wanna make-out a little bit?" She told him with a low voice, so Duncan doesn't hear her.

"Sure," Geoff said with a low voice, "But we gotta do it quick before the monster finds us."

Bridgette let go of her boyfriend's jaw and giggled, "Okay." Geoff let go of DJ and ran off to the opposite side with Bridgette, which caused the unconscious brickhouse's head to be dragging in the sand.

"Hey, Geoff! Is DJ awake yet?" Duncan asked, but when the punk turned around, he notices that the party boy was gone. He looked down at DJ whose head is on the ground. He stopped running, gently puts down the brickhouse's legs, and looked around to see where his friend was. "Geoff?" The delinquent called, as he kept looking around until he spotted the party boy and the surfer were making out under an umbrella and on a blue towel. "Uh, I don't think this is the kind of action Chris had in mind!" Duncan said while jabbing a thumb to the couple, he then looked at them. "You guys do realize that there's an animatronic monster on loose, right?" There was no response to either of them. The delinquent sighed, "Look, there's no time to make out! There's an animatronic monster on the loose and we're in a middle of a challenge! You guys can make out once the challenge is over with, okay?" Duncan ran off afterwards. The blonde couple stopped making out and turned their heads to the delinquent who picked up DJ and carried him over his shoulder and ran off, then they looked at each other.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

Bridgette: "What was I thinking? Duncan is so right. I like Geoff, but hello, I also like a million bucks!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

Geoff: "Duncan's right, time to get our head in the game! Boo-yah!"

* * *

Bridgette got up and said to Geoff who's also getting up, "I'm sorry, Geoff. I don't know what I was thinking when I told you we should make out for a while before the monster catches us, but Duncan's right, we're in the middle of a challenge. We should get going it finds us."

"Sh'yeah, plus I don't have to worry about Duncan carrying DJ by himself. Dude can carry like great amounts of weight, he can also carry Owen." The party boy said. "So what are we standing here for, let's get moving!" He was unaware that the monster was behind him which made Bridgette gasped. "Babe, what's wrong?" His girlfriend pointed upwards which made the party boy turned around and was shocked that the monster was behind him. The monster roared at the blonde couple which caused them to scream. "Save yourself!" Geoff yelled, shoving his girlfriend forward. As Bridgette looked back, she saw that the monster grabbed her boyfriend up, much to her horror.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette cried.

"I love you!" Geoff cried as the monster takes him away.

Bridgette just watch the monster carrying her boyfriend away with her mouth gaped for a moment until she shook her head, turned her head around and said, "I shouldn't be standing here, I got to the get going before I'm next!" The surfer took off running afterwards.

When the monster makes it to the inflatable castle, it drops Geoff in there. As Geoff lands in there, he notices Izzy who was sitting on the left side of the inflatable castle. "Izzy?"

"Hi, Geoff!" The wild girl said with a wave, "If you're gonna ask me did the monster catch me, then yeah, it did! How did you get captured?"

"A little make out session with Bridgette." The party boy admitted.

Izzy put her hand on her chin, "To be honest, you two do make out a lot ever since you got voted out last season."

"Yeah, you got a point there." Geoff admitted. "I like Bridgette, but sometimes we gotta stop making out so we won't annoy everyone else." He looked at the window behind him. "Speaking of Bridgette, I hope she can escape from that monster."

Gwen, Trent, and Duncan; who's still carrying the unconscious DJ, running through the city set. "This challenge isn't so bad." Gwen said, "What, no explosions, no burning buildings, no bears?"

"Maybe it's not the budget." Trent suggested.

A groan was heard which caught Duncan's attention. "Guys, I think DJ's waking up." The delinquent told them which made all three of them to stop running. Then Duncan gently put DJ down on the road as the brickhouse got up and rubbed his head.

"Oh man, what happened?" DJ groaned, "The last thing I saw was a giant animatronic monster walkin' pass us."

"Yeah, and you were knocked out cold after seeing that monster." Duncan said.

"So, what are we doin' now?" DJ asked.

"We're currently in a middle of a challenge." Gwen told him.

"For real? What's the challenge?" The brickhouse asked.

"The challenge is that we have to get to the cast trailer without the monster catching us." Trent said.

"What?!" DJ exclaimed. "You sayin' that we have to find the trailers while avoidin' that thing?!"

"Yep, that's the challenge." Duncan plainly told him.

DJ sighed and got up, "So if that's the challenge, then come on, let's go before the monster catches us." A moment later, a house exploded and then another was burned down which reveals the now seared bear who was inside it roars and starts charging that them.

"You both had to jinx it, did you?!" Duncan exclaimed to Gwen and Trent before the four teens started running and screaming from the bear.

At the dark tent Chris and Chef were watching the scene as the host laughs, "Looks like DJ is finally awake from his nap." He turned his head to Chef, "But I thought the bear was tranquilized and returned to its handler."

"Had one day left on its contract." Chef explained.

"Nice!" The host said with a smile.

Bridgette was now running through the city set until she stopped to see Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and DJ running past her. "Hey, guys! Is the monster here?" The surfer called.

"No, but you might wanna turn back!" DJ called off-screen.

"Why?", Bridgette asked as she turned her head around and sees the bear who was roaring and charging at her. The surfer gasped and started running and screaming from the bear.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was running through the beach set and passed someone who was hiding under a light-green and white umbrella. The African-Canadian girl turned back around and told the person, "Come on, String bean," The person who was under the umbrella reveals to be Harold. "I hope you can run!" She bought the dweeb up as he started running and she started running again. "We got a challenge to win!"

Harold said, "If I wanted to, I can run fast as a pronghorn. It's the fastest land mammal after the cheetah." A sudden roar knocked the ex-couple so deep in the sand that it made a shaped hole of them. The monster grabbed them afterwards.

"Easy now!" Leshawna told the monster, "This booty is breakable!" The monster dropped them in the inflatable castle.

"I love you!" Harold exclaimed as he and his ex-girlfriend were up on the first bounce.

"Say what now?" Leshawna said as they were up on their second and last bounce. They landed in there afterwards.

Gwen, Trent, DJ, and Bridgette running through the beach set until they saw something that made them skid in halt. They ran the other way before the monster's tail crushed them. Justin was also running through the set only to be met by Gwen, Trent, DJ, and Bridgette running the opposite direction as the model continued running the same direction. The monster suddenly grabbed Justin as it held him up to its large red eye. The model just waved at the monster. "Yo." Justin said which caused the monster's pupil to be widened.

Back at the tent, Chris just stares at this in confusion and then at Chef who was memorized by this. "What can I say, kid's hot." The co-host told him.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Justin)**

Justin: "I'm not just another gorgeous face, and abs, and butt, and shoulders, okay? I'm also a master strategist. This year, I'm in it, (Puts his legs on the table) to win it.

* * *

The monster gently placed Justin down in the inflatable castle and the model gave it a thumbs up. Then he noticed everybody who was captured before the model was staring at him. Leshawna, and Harold on the left; Geoff on the right. "What are you all staring at?"

"You." Leshawna said. Harold stared at his ex with his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, right." Justin said with a smile.

"How the monster put you down that gently?" Harold and Geoff asked in unison.

Justin put his hand on his chin. "Hmmm, it probably couldn't resist my beauty." Geoff looked back at the window, worried about where Bridgette could be right now.

Heather was running through the urban set. The monster's roar was so strong that it would've blown Heather's wig away, but the asian girl manage to hold it down.

Lindsay comes out of the bushes and claps. "You tell her! We don't like her!" The monster suddenly grabbed the bombshell. It also grabbed Heather as well.

Beth ran to see that the monster captured her friend. "I'll miss you, Lindsay!", She called as Lindsay waved at her BFF. As soon as the monster was near the inflatable castle, it drops the girls in there.

"Excuse me! I think you forgot something?!" Heather yelled at the monster in annoyance. The monster just drops her wig in there as she picks it up and puts it back on. "That's better!" This caused everyone to stifle their laughs until Heather glared at all of them.

In the city set, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Bridgette, and now Beth were running and screaming through the streets from the monster, though Beth looked like she was trying to scream, but nothing came out. They all stopped and stood in front of the monster.

"Everyone, follow me!" Trent told them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gwen)**

Gwen: "That's what makes Trent such a great boyfriend. He's always thinking of others. It's one of the things I love about him."

* * *

Gwen, Bridgette, and Beth ran after him, but DJ just stood there frozen in shock. Bridgette turned her head around and sees that the brickhouse was just standing there and stopped. "Guys! DJ is still standing here!"

"Well hurry before the monster catches him!" Trent told her. Bridgette nodded and ran to get DJ.

When the surfer ran to DJ, she grabbed his arm and told him, "It's okay, DJ, I got you!" The brickhouse whimpered and nodded, then Bridgette pulled him away from monster afterwards. As soon as Bridgette grabbed DJ to the others, Trent opened the door and they all ran inside. Unfortunately, it was a facade leading to nowhere.

"You mean everything around here is fake?" Trent said in surprise.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gwen)**

Gwen: "That, and Trent's exceptional powers of observation."

* * *

"So you expect everything around here real?" Gwen asked her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...yeah." Trent sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

The monster's roar alarmed all five contestants and the monster grabbed them all.

"I'm coming, Lindsay!" Beth called.

"I'm coming, Geoff!" Bridgette called. As soon as the monster was near the inflatable castle, it dropped all of them in there.

"I'm here you, babe!" Trent said to Gwen as soon as they landed in the castle.

Back at the facade where Duncan and Owen stick their heads out behind a fake storefront car.

The delinquent laughed, "Losers."

"Boy, am I ever glad I'm not them." Owen agreed. Duncan felt a tap on his shoulder as he and Owen turned around and noticed the monster who smiled deviously at them, then it roars at them afterwards. Owen was freaked out and tried to hide behind the fake storefront but the storefront was on his back. "I'm gonna die!" He wailed. The camera faded when the monster's hand was close to the boys.

The camera faded back to a close up on Owen who was screaming. He stopped screaming when he notices that Duncan and the monster were both gone. The fake storefront fell off his back. The oaf looked around for a moment, "Duncan? I guess the monster got him." He got up afterwards. "I'm okay? I'm okay! Yeah, baby! Time to find those cast trailers!" Owen ran where Trent's group exited out of and then closed the door. "I can't...run...any...more." Owen fell on the sidewalk. A second later, he notices a shadow and looked up to see it was the monster. "Take…" He began, "me...I surr…" The oaf got on his knees, "ender."

"Kid really needs to lay off those cheese puffs." Chef said.

The monster just grabbed Owen anyway. However, when the monster lifts the oaf up, its arm suddenly sparked in electricity and froze in place. "Huh?" was all Owen could say.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

Owen: "Boy am I ever glad I didn't go on that diet! (Chuckles; Smirks) Being big can really have its advantages! (Eyes widen) You know like...uh when you're trying not to, uh...be captured by an animatronic monster! ...For example. That's just off the top of my head.

* * *

Chef tries to lift the arm corresponding to the one Owen was caught by. "Come on, come on!" Electricity was surged up the co-host's body which caused the monster to let go of Owen.

"Yes!" Owen said, as he landed on the ground. "I'm too heavy!" The oaf laughs, and then grabs his gut. "I win, I win!".

"Not yet, Owen my man." Chris interrupted walking towards the big guy. "You still have to find the trailers."

"Aw man." Owen groaned as he begins walking.

At night, Chef was walking past the trailers and the inflatable castle; still wearing the motion capture suit. He gets electrocuted before he could walk again. It was now daytime and the other contestants, except Izzy, were sleeping in the inflatable castle until a horn was lowered down and woke them up, causing them to get startled.

Meanwhile, Owen was still walking as he was tired and fell over near the inflatable castle.

"It took you ten and a half hours to walk three city blocks?" Trent told him.

"That's just sad, man." DJ agreed. Owen pulls out a pin and pokes a hole on the side of the castle and it begins to deflate with the other contestants inside of it as they struggled to get free.

Duncan gets out of the deflated castle and asked, "How come no one thought of doing that last night?" Everyone complained about this.

Leshawna gets out the deflated castle and asked, "Wait, where's Izzy?" A rumble was heard, which came from the monster and crushed the trailer with the pinkish awning and gently lets Izzy down to the ground.

"Thanks for the date, baby!" The crazy girl told the monster. "Don't ever leave me 'cause I'll find you." Owen crossed his arms and glared at this.

"How did you manage to escape?" Duncan asked, surprised.

"The monster and I had a romantic date." Izzy answered. "He doesn't take no for an answer. Pretty crazy, I can't even tell you guys."

Chris walks out the trailer with the orange awning and looked at the crushed trailer in shock. "Whoa! Am I ever glad I chose to wait in that trailer. It's looks like you all made it. Guess I lose the bet. That was just the warm up. Good news is, your next challenge is a reward." Everyone cheered at this. "It'll be the boys against the girls. With the winner getting the first pick of the trailer, where you'll be living for the next forty-two days. You'll have your choice of Trailer A, or Trailer...Beeesh…" The host said when he cringed at the crushed trailer. He turned back around to the contestants and said, "Off to the craft services tent!"

"Yeah, baby! I'm starving" Owen said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

Owen: My mom said I eat when I'm upset...and happy...and tired. Not to mention bored, gassy, morose, joyous, comatose, semi-conscious, (Suddenly a mustache appears on his face) avuncular. (Laughs) Avuncular.

* * *

"WOO-HOO!" Owen shouted. "This is awesome!" Inside the craft services tent, there was a table which was loaded with all sorts of food.

"Dude," Geoff began, "This chow looks like something out of a commercial."

"Ooh, can I star?" Lindsay asked.

"Let's get this speed eating contest started!" Owen said.

"Speed eatin' contest?" Chef asked, bewildered. "Boy, you know darn well this ain't no-"

"On your marks, get set..." Owen interrupted, "Come to papa!" The big guy ran to the buffet.

"No wait!" Chris said, but facepalmed.

Owen ate both chicken drumsticks, then he swallowed the whole chicken. He ate all the sandwiches and buns. He picked up a bowl of salad, but looks at it in annoyance, which he decided to throw it away. He then ate entire pineapple except for its leaves and drinks the entire pitcher of water. He goes for the other food he saw off-screen. "Mm, this is real? It must be real! I never taste anything like this!" Owen said as Chris and the other contestants started at this in shock. Minutes later, Owen was lying on the table with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Owen, the man of many appetites." Chris said as he walks towards the big guy. "How was it?"

"The turkey was a bit-" The oaf burps, "Dry."

"Not surprising since the food was fake!" Chris said.

"Fake?!" Owen said in shock.

"Yep! Just props made from foam core, silicone, sawdust, and wax." The host told him. "It wasn't a speed eating contest, it was contest the key."

"What key?" Owen burped out a key and he caught it, "Oh, you mean this key?"

"That be the one." Chris answered.

"Does this mean I win?" Owen asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Chris announced.

"All right!" Owen cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duncan)**

Duncan: (Laughing) Did you see that?! Dude ate foam core and wax! Full props for that man! (Laughs)

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

Geoff: (Gives both thumbs up) Way to find the key, dude! I used to think Owen was just some party dude, (Give a thumbs up) but he's a stand-up guy. Party on!

* * *

 **(Confessional: Harold)**

Harold: I could've done that you know. I just wasn't hungry.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

Owen: No wait, wait, wait, wait, there's still one more! (Burps)

* * *

 **(Confessional: Leshawna)**

Leshawna: You know what that boy has? Guts. Guts full of foam core and rubber, but guts just the same.

* * *

Chef puts two tablets in a glass cup of water which turns orange and offers it to Owen who is still lying on the table.

"Ah don't worry, I'm cool!" The big guy laughed. "My mom said I got a gut like a goat." His stomach rumbles. "Nope, call 9-1-1." Chef just rolled his eyes.

Chris walks towards Owen and laughs, "You're gonna need it." The host told him. "Since you're the winner, you get first pick of the trailers." The other guys cheered at this.

The contestants were now back at the trailers.

"I choose...the squashed one!" Owen announced much to the guys' shock and the girls' delight. The guys start complaining at the oaf's choice. "What? It has more character." That comment received him glares from the guys. The girls begin cheering until the monster suddenly stomps on their trailer which made them groan in disappointment.

In the dark tent, Chris and Chef; who was in control of the monster again, were watching the scene. The host starts laughing at this.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Izzy)**

Izzy: (Laughing) I'm so over that monster!

* * *

Chef was rebuilding the girls' trailer as the guys' trailer was already rebuilt.

"Okay, everyone!" Chris exclaimed, driving in a tram cart, "Get a good night sleep because you got a seriously early wakeup call! Call time is 6 a.m.!" He laughs for a moment. "Sleep quickly!"

In the boys' trailer, Harold, Geoff, Trent, and Owen were choosing the decision on which bunk they'll be sleeping in.

"I'll take the top." Harold declared.

"I call the bottom." Geoff announced.

"Mine." Trent and Owen both said. The musician pointed at the top bunk, while the big guy pointed at the bottom one as they both walk to the bunk they chose.

"Ahh, that's the stuff." Duncan sighed as he was relaxing on the bottom bunk and Justin was relaxing on the top bunk. The guys sighed in relaxation and turned off the lights.

Meanwhile, the lights in the girls' trailer were still on.

"I need to sleep on the east side so my head will be closer to the ocean." Heather declared.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Leshawna said, annoyed. "We're in Toronto! we're nowhere near the ocean!"

Heather began, "Then maybe, I don't wanna lay my pretty head near this big butted, loud mouth, mall shopping-"

"And maybe I don't wanna sleep near a two-faced, bossy lil' string bean of a prom queen!" Leshawna angrily interrupted.

A whistle caught both of the girls' attentions.

"Girls!" Bridgette said as she was the one who whistled. "You heard Chris! We need to be on set by 6 a.m.!"

"Worried we might cut into your early mornin' make-out session?" Leshawna teased making kissing noises.

"Yes!" The surfer said until she suddenly blushed. "No! Kind of..."

"I'm just playin' with you, girl, but seriously, you need to stop makin' out with Geoff that much." Leshawna told her.

"Yeah." Gwen agreed, "It's gonna distract you two from challenges."

"To be honest, I have to agree with them." Heather chimed in. "During the million dollar chase last season, you two were like having a 30-minute make-out session."

"They're all making a point, Brianna." Lindsay spoke up. "Even if Greta and I have boyfriends of our own, we don't make out that much."

"The only difference is that my boyfriend's competing this season, and your boyfriend isn't." Gwen told the bombshell.

"Right." Lindsay said sadly.

Beth spoke up. "We're not saying you two should stop making out, we're just telling you not to make out during challenges."

Bridgette sighed, "You're right, you're all right. I know Geoff was upset when I was voted out last season.

"He was, but he was able to keep his head up and accept it." Gwen said.

The surfer was surprised, then she smiled. "Well that was good of him to keep his head up when I was eliminated, even though I missed him at that time." She gets determined. "If he kept his head up when I was eliminated, then I'll have to do the same thing if he gets eliminated!"

"Now that's what I like to hear, girl!" Leshawna said, smiling.

Bridgette smiled at bit before she said, "Anyways, back to the subject. Gwen."

"No way!" The goth declared.

"Heather's meanness might leach down while I'm sleeping." Lindsay added.

Beth gasped, "Is meanness contagious?"

"Totally!" The blonde girl told her friend, "Besides, I'm bunking with my new BFF, my Best Friend Forever."

"Awww..." The wannabe said, appreciating what her BFF told her.

"Fine, we'll draw straws." Bridgette announced.

"Who's got straws?" Leshawna questioned.

There was a brief silence at the moment.

"Ooh, I know!" Lindsay exclaimed, breaking the silence. "We can use makeup brushes instead!" She ran to her bag to get the makeup brushes and hands them to Beth.

"That's actually a good idea." Gwen admitted.

"Okay, the longest ones get the top bunk, shortest ones the bottom, shortest of all gets to sleep with Heather." Beth explained. The Queen Bee growled at this. The six girls grabbed each a makeup brush.

"Yes! Top bunk!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"I got bottom!" Beth exclaimed. "I call Lindsay!"

"I call Beth right back!" The blonde girl said as the two girls ran to their bunks.

"I got bottom." Bridgette said. "Gwen?"

"I got top." The goth said. "Sure." As she and Bridgette walk to their bunks.

"I got bottom." Leshawna said.

"I'm a top!" Izzy said as she and Leshawna went to their bunks.

"You mean, I get two beds all to myself?" Heather said, surprised. She then ran to the remaining bunk and laughed. "Sweet." she said.

"Yeah, we've really gotta work on our math." Gwen said.

Heather continues laughing while she puts her suitcase on her top bunk. "Losers." The queen bee taunted.

The girls sighed in relaxation and turned off the lights.

Chris poked his head behind the girls' trailer. "Shhh, they're sleeping." The host whispered. He deviously pulls out his megaphone. "THIS IS YOUR 5 A.M. WAKEUP CALL!" This startled the girls. Chris laughs, "I'm only kidding, you can sleep," He turns his head around to the boys' trailer and takes his megaphone out again, "for now." The boys sighed in relief. Suddenly, Chris sounded the horn which caused a long, loud fart inside the boys trailers which caused the host to wince.

"Sorry!" Owen exclaimed.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, this is gonna be a long season. McLean out!" Chris then laughs.

The animatronic monster roars. "Can someone please put wrap on that monster?!" The host exclaimed angrily.

 **End of episode**

* * *

 **Bonus Clip**

In the boys' trailer, the guys were pinching their noses and glared at Owen, because the big guy accidentally farted when Chris pressed the air horn.

"Dude, seriously?!" Duncan exclaimed angrily, "You had to fart in here, didn't you?!"

"I said I was sorry!" Owen countered, "I was startled by the noise! The wax I ate was probably the reason too!"

Trent sighed as he got up out of his bunk and walks towards the windows next to the bunk, "The next time you have fart, dude, please do it outside so the rest of us won't smell it." The musician raises the blinds up and opens the window.

Owen sighed, "Okay, I'll remember that."

"Well with that out of the way, we should get some shuteye. We may not know what Chris has in store for us, but we gotta make sure we're ready for it." Duncan said as he lay back down on his bunk. "Night, guys."

"Night." They said as Trent got up back to his bunk. The guys were all asleep again.

Owen was fast asleep until a little fart came out which he quickly got up stared at the guys who were all still asleep. The oaf sighed in relief and then went back to sleep.


End file.
